Primeros auxilios
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Yachi paso por muchas situaciones incómodas pero nunca creyó que le sucedería algo parecido. ¿Yamaguchi va a morir? Fanfic Tsukkiyama y leve Kagehina


**Nota de la autora:** _nekita kawaii siento decirte que no soy una perra asquerosa como tu dijiste ni pienso suicidarme así que si no te gusta el yaoi simplemente no leas el fanfic que te sientes muy valiente comentando como invitado creyendo que así no te podre responder y a las chicas de FanFiction (ya sabéis quienes sois) gracias por vuestro apoyo y pienso seguir escribiendo muchas mas historias ya sean yaoi o no así que alegraos u odiarme esa es vuestra propia decisión._

Al resto de personas que leéis mis fanfics gracias y perdonad por las molestias :)

Hola *w* finalmente me llego la inspiración para escribir de esta pareja que encuentro adorable y a poca gente le gusta (?) así que espero que os guste y os dejo leer

* * *

Haikyuu no me pertenece o casi todas las parejas serian canon xD

 **Primeros auxilios**

Yachi era una chica normal, del tipo que pasa desapercibida y las personas olvidan su presencia y por culpa de ello se encontró varias veces en el pasado en situaciones un poco raras pero nunca tanto como lo que acababa de presenciar.

La chica estaba en el patio y acababa de dejarle su cuaderno de ingles a su compañera para que copiara los apuntes que le faltaban cuando escuchó ruidos que provenían de una esquina apartada del colegio así que siguiendo su curiosidad quiso averiguar de que se trataba aquello, lo cual fue una mala idea. La chica se encontró una escena que la sorprendió y no era para menos pues se encontró a Tsukishima con sus labios sobre los de Yamaguchi y sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un grito por la sorpresa haciendo que así el rubio se separara al darse cuenta de su presencia y la mirara con odio.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto el rubio con cara de pocos amigos

La chica quiso decir algo pero se arrepintió y salio corriendo por miedo. Cuando encontró un lugar donde estar sola y sentirse segura se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

\- Seguro que no es lo que parece, Tsukishima parecía estar sujetando a Yamaguchi por la cintura mientras que este se veía muy sonrojado y al tener sus labios juntos solo puede significar una cosa... Tsukishima le estaba haciendo el boca a boca - dijo la chica preocupada mientras que salio corriendo hacia el gimnasio para buscar a los chicos

Mientras tanto el Karasuno se encontraba entrenando como todos los días a excepción de que Yamaguchi se encontraba mas despistado de lo normal y Tsukishima mas molesto, lo cual no era nada fácil.

Sugawara le acababa de hacer un pase al chico de cabellos verdes cuando Yachi apareció por la puerta gritando.

\- Tsukishima, Yamaguchi yo debo hablar con vosotros - dijo la chica preocupada

Como era de esperarse aquello llamo la atención de todos y aun mas la de Yamaguchi que perdió el equilibrio al saltar y recibió el balón con la cara causando que acabara en el suelo haciendo un gran ruido.

\- Llegue tarde - grito la chica horrorizada mientras se acerco al joven que seguía en el suelo - No mueras Yamaguchi -

\- ¿Morir? - pregunto el chico sin comprender

\- Se que te estas muriendo no hace falta que lo ocultes - añadió la rubia sintiéndose triste

\- ¿Tsukki voy a morir? - pregunto el chico con lágrimas en los ojos

El rubio soltó un suspiro imaginándose el porque de la actual situación.

\- Estoy rodeado de idiotas - dijo el chico con mal humor

\- ¿Podría alguien explicar lo que esta sucediendo? - pregunto Daichi uniéndose a la conversación

\- Yo vi esta mañana accidentalmente como Tsukishima le hacia el boca a boca a Yamaguchi así que no pude evitar preocuparme por su salud - explico la chica

\- ¿El boca a boca? ¿Como se hace eso? - pregunto Hinata con curiosidad

\- Mas tarde te enseño - dijo Kageyama al chico

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - pregunto Daichi a los implicados

\- Por supuesto que no - respondió Tsukishima sorprendido por la gran imaginación de la chica

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que explicar esto? - pregunto Yamaguchi rojo como un tomate

\- Dime Yachi ¿No se te ocurrió pensar ni por un segundo que eso era un beso? - pregunto el rubio harto de todo

\- ¿Un beso? - pregunto la chica avergonzada - Pero si ambos son chicos -

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Créeme que podemos hacer mucho mas que un beso - dijo Tsukishima con una sonrisa pícara

\- Tsukki - regañó Yamaguchi muy avergonzado

La joven sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y el resto del equipo se sintió incómodo pues nunca esperaron escuchar algo así del chico.

\- Ahora que el hecho de que Yamaguchi no va a morir esta aclarado podríamos seguir con el entrenamiento - añadió Tsukishima

\- Así que tiene sentimientos ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? - dijo Kageyama como burla

\- Fue a hablar el que sale con alguien que parece niño de guardería, ¿Como se siente que la gente te mire raro por la calle? - pregunto el rubio con malicia

\- No voy a la guardería - se defendió Hinata sin éxito pues fue ignorado

\- Yo que tu tendría cuidado de que Yamaguchi no se harte de tu horrible personalidad y te abandone dejandote solo como un perro - añadió Kageyama contraatacando

El armador logro enfadar realmente a Tsukishima con su comentario y este lo miro deseando poder matarlo pero Yamaguchi intervino primero.

\- Tsukki es muy bueno conmigo así que no digas esas cosas - lo defendió el chico

Y así nuevamente con una sola frase logro cambiar su humor completamente, cualquiera diría que Tsukishima era quien mandaba entre ellos pero la verdad es que el menor lo tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano, con tan solo una mirada el rubio estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera y cuando le dedicaba esas sonrisas acompañadas de ese Tsukki como el solía decirle volvía al joven loco.

\- Ya lo oíste - añadió Tsukishima con una sonrisa arrogante

Aquello molesto a Kageyama que estaba dispuesto a hacer un comentario agresivo pero el rubio se le adelanto.

\- Y ahora si nos disculpáis tengo que hacerme cargo de este torpe y seguir dándole _primeros auxilios_ y esta vez espero que no seamos molestados - anuncio Tsukishima con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba a Yamaguchi de la mano

El resto del equipo se avergonzó ante aquel comentario y el pobre Yamaguchi no podía imaginarse como debería actuar la próxima vez que entrenara con ellos pero a juzgar por la sonrisa del rubio no debía preocuparse demasiado por ello, después de todo el nunca lo dejaría solo y menos cuando se trata de sus compañeros de equipo con un montón de preguntas de como logro "cazar" al malhumorado de Tsukishima.

\- Tsukki te quiero - dijo Yamaguchi con una gran sonrisa de golpe

\- Eso ya lo se idiota - respondió el joven intentando ocultar su sonrojo y pensando que cuando llegaran a una sala vacía le demostraría a su manera lo que sentía por el

Aunque el rubio nunca lo dijera en voz alta el le demostraba a su manera su amor, porque Tsukushima Kei no es el tipo de chico que dice cosas románticas pero Yamaguchi lo quería tal y como era.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* la verdad es que la personalidad de Tsukishima es un poco complicada y tuve un par de problemillas para escribir el fanfic pero espero que aun así no este tan mal. Dicho esto bye~


End file.
